


Catalyst

by leoben



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Everybody Loves Radek, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and her team are stuck on Atlantis for awhile. Radek has to deal with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any Stargate-related mistakes I make/general OOCness. Also I love Vala but have not seen all of SG-1.

For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, the Daedalus was out of commission, and Vala Mal Doran and the rest of her team were to stay on Atlantis for an indeterminate amount of time. She had no qualms about this; Atlantis was beautiful and now there would be more chances for her to borrow a few pieces of Ancient tech. And the easiest way, she thought, was not through Rodney McKay, but through his “right-hand man,” Doctor Zelenka.

A small, sweet, yet temperamental human; he seemed harmless, and much easier to fluster than McKay (no doubt due to Rodney's crush on Sam...or maybe John. She wasn't sure anymore). Zelenka was diligent in his work and kept track of all his Ancient toys, but where was the fun without a little challenge? She was going back to the SGC with _something_.

Vala entered the lab Zelenka occupied, swaying her hips and settling onto the desk he sat at. He appeared to ignore her, and she crossed her legs, nudging his side with her foot.

“What are you doing?” she asked sweetly.

Zelenka sighed and pushed his glasses up. “Working. And no, you can't touch it.” He swiped at her hand that reached for the spherical object he was studying.

“No need to get all snappy,” she pouted, leaning back to look at the ceiling, swinging her legs. “I'm just so _bored_ ,” she sighed. She plucked the sphere off the lab table when Zelenka turned, tossing it up in the air. “What's this do, then?”

Zelenka snatched it back, muttering in a language she didn't recognize, and turning to glare at her from his seat. “I don't know yet, and I can't activate it because I don't have the Ancient gene, as Rodney loves to remind me.” He muttered again. “Not like he had it either, before--” he stopped suddenly, remembering Vala, who was leaning forward with gleaming eyes.

“Before what?” she asked, trying for casual. Zelenka pursed his lips and shook his head.

Vala tilted her head. “Before what—is there a way to get it?” No response. She clapped her hands. “There is, isn't there? How did he do it?” She leaned forward. “You know I'm going to find out anyway.”

Radek sighed and stared harder at his computer. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up, relieved to see her gone--until he saw her in the hallway waving goodbye to Kavanagh and looking entirely too happy.

Radek groaned and put his head on the table.

 

 

 


	2. Two

Two days later, Vala plopped down next to Zelenka in the mess hall. Her smile was all teeth. “Hello, love.”

Radek pushed his food around and looked up from under his glasses. “Vala.”

“No need for that tone,” she admonished. “I'm not here to steal from you, you know.”

Radek snorted and looked at her. “I find it hard to believe there is anything else you could want from me.”

“No?” Vala walked her fingers along his arm. Radek glared, not moving.

“What do you want, Vala?”

“Right,” she said, slumping a little but her grin returning. “I really came by to let you know you're going to be seeing a lot more of me from now on.”

Radek paused chewing his burger and eyed her. “What do you mean?”

She leaned forward, eyes gleaming, and stage-whispered. “I got the gene.”

“What.”

Vala shrugged and bounced in her seat. “Yeah, Carson said it only works on 50% of people--”

“--48%”

“--48, right, but I guess I'm one of the lucky ones. And what with Rodney being off-world all the time and what's her name, she has her own important stuff to do, Elizabeth agreed I should be your new lab assistant.”

“Elizabeth. Agreed to this.”

Vala shrugged. “Well, it took a little convincing, but she soon realized that the potential benefits outweighed her suspicions. Frankly, I'm a little insulted that everyone here treats me like I'm some sort of criminal...” She trailed off as Zelenka threw up his hands, gesturing to her and storming off, muttering to himself again.

Vala drummed her fingers on the table. “I'll see you later then!” she called after him.

\- - - -

The first hour was a whirlwind. Radek was getting dizzy and more than a little aggravated, chasing Vala around the lab trying to get her to stop _touching_ everything and finally, finally succeeding in making her sit still after he promised he would give her one piece of Ancient tech--of his choice.

His face was still red when Vala brought him a cup of coffee (the good stuff from Rodney's stash) as way of apology.

“Better?” she asked, fluffing his hair. She was rewarded with a glare and a small grunt.

“Yes, if we could please get to work.” He sighed and flattened his hair down.

\- - - -

Radek placed a small gray disc the size of a coaster in front of Vala. “Now, concentrate. Think 'on.'”

She raised an eyebrow but turned her focus on the object, her face straining with concentration. After a second, it began to glow and a tinny tune played in the air. She grinned proudly and looked to Radek. “What next?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what do you think it's gonna do next?”

Radek pushed his glasses up. “I think that's it.”

“So. It's an Ancient music box?”

“It appears that way,” Radek nodded.

“Oh.” She rested her chin in her hand. They sat in silence until the music stopped and the light on the disc faded. “I hope all their music wasn't so boring.”

Radek agreed.


	3. Three

Radek would never admit it, but he enjoyed Vala's enthusiasm, even if her motives were purely selfish instead of in the interest of scientific advancement. After several disappointing finds including a sort of Ancient Polaroid camera, an Ancient fan, and a hat (Vala was convinced that it would be more than just a hat—it was just a hat), she was as excited as ever. He was almost beginning to enjoy her company. The fact that he didn't call her out on obviously stealing the music box nagged at him, but it was useless, and it was the first thing she'd activated, and maybe he was just a little sentimental.

Still, he made sure to keep a close eye on her and made sure to have another trusted scientist around if he left the room. And Kavanagh that one time.

“Has anyone ever told you how difficult you are to work with?” Vala asked one day at lunch.

Radek's eyes widened. “ _I'm_ difficult to work with?”

She stuck her finger in his chest. “You. I've been here three weeks and haven't stolen anything--”

\--yet,” Radek muttered, letting her believe that he hadn't noticed.

“--and I'm still not treated as what I am—which is, may I remind you, a member of an SG team.”

“You have...a reputation.”

“People can change,” she said, sounding hurt—and it was an act, Radek told himself. “I do have feelings, too,” she added, picking up her tray. “And I'm not a bad person, contrary to what everyone on this base believes. I thought by now you'd be above them.” With that she left, leaving Radek with a hollow feeling in his stomach.


	4. Four

Radek sipped at his drink, watching the light from the moon play over the ocean, enjoying the relative quiet on the balcony. He could hear John and Rodney laughing with the rest of the people at the party. The last few days of work had been tense between him and Vala, and every time he wanted to say something, to apologize, his throat caught. Bullheaded, his mother called him. 

He started when he felt a warm arm against his, goosebumps forming when he realized who had joined him. 

Radek didn't know Ronon as well as McKay and the rest of his team. He probably never would. But he never got the feeling that the Satedan held any ill will towards him. He'd once seen him smile when he came to the labs looking for Rodney, and Radek had gotten flustered and launched into a bad joke he heard.

A few times at parties, the two had spoken. Radek learned more about Ronon's past, the one he had thought only his team had privy to, and he'd later flushed with the thought that he was one of the few Ronon had told. It flattered him, made him think maybe he was worthy of the other's trust. 

Likewise, Radek, plied with drinks, but nonetheless, told him of his childhood, his home, that one really shitty English teacher; private things, things he had only told lovers. He'd woken up the next day almost regretting it. 

Now, again, he found himself in the presence of Ronon and found it difficult to breathe. 

“Nice out here. Too many people inside.”

Radek looked up, catching the gaze of warm brown eyes. He nodded, his mind suddenly blank. 

“Yes.” Radek took a slow breath and exhaled. “I've needed this peace. As I imagine you have.” 

The corner of Ronon's mouth lifted in the semblance of a smile. “I guess you've been pretty busy with Vala.” 

“Yes, well. Not so much as of late. She was admittedly much easier to work with when she wasn't angry with me. I admit, I sometimes have trouble with...people.” 

Ronon nodded, his shoulder bumping Radek's as he leaned on the balcony railing. A few moments of silence passed before he spoke. “I'm not good at talking. About...things,” he said awkwardly. 

Radek waited patiently, seeing if he would continue. The wind blew one of Ronon's dreads against Radek's neck and he shivered. 

“There's a lot of stuff I should've told people. Now it's too late.” He looked at Radek again. “You should talk to her.” There was a peculiar look in his eyes but before Radek could put a name to it, Ronon was standing straight and clapping him on the shoulder. “Night.” 

A breeze blew through and cooled Radek's overheated skin, and he sighed and closed his eyes.


	5. Five

The next day, after Radek fumbled through an apology to Vala and gifted her with a relatively useless piece of tech (basically the Ancient version of a disco ball), she nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug.

“A prince among men,” she said to his neck, barely able to contain a smirk. Radek grumbled and blushed, pushing her away. “Come with me.” Before he could answer she linked their arms together and pulled him to her quarters. Cam passed in the hallway just as she pushed him through the door, and she waggled her eyebrows before following him inside.

Radek backed away as she locked the doors. “This isn't ah...Vala?”

Vala smiled. She really was beautiful, showing a sweet smile that completely defied her selfish nature. Her eyes were full of laughter and Radek knew he would have trouble saying no to her tonight.

She grabbed a decanter full of amber liquid and pouring them each a glass, sidling up to Radek. “To friendship,” she toasted.

Radek clinked her glass. “To friendship.”

\- - - -

Radek knew he was drunk because he was currently sprawled out on the couch, resting his head against Vala's chest while she played with his hair. And oh, he'd forgotten how _comfortable_ a pillow breasts made.

“So. What's with you and Muscles?” Vala asked, refilling their glasses.

“Huh?”

“You know, tall guy, grunts a lot, doesn't talk?”

“He talks.”

Vala rolled her eyes. “Not the point. Why aren't you cuddled up with him instead of me? Not that I'm complaining,” she added, stroking his side.

“Because we are not together,” he said simply.

“But why not? I mean, I practically get a boner myself when you two are in the same room.”

Radek lifted his head enough to glare at her. It didn't have the effect he was going for if her smile was anything to go by.

“How did you know?” he asked glumly.

“Because besides Rodney, you're the least subtle person on Atlantis. And...” she mumbled something under her breath.

“What?” Radek sat up.

“Okay, okay! I might not have been completely truthful about a certain piece of Ancient tech.” She shrugged. “It's not a big deal, I just happened to overhear a few of your innermost personal thoughts about Ronon.”

“You're kidding.” His face went white.

“But, but! When I realized what was happening, I turned it off and everything was fine and dandy.” She smiled toothily and ruffled his hair.

“Did you tell anyone?” he asked desperately. He could just imagine the look on Ronon's face if Vala had told him. Or Rodney's.

“Of course not! What do you take me for?” She sipped her drink. “That's your job.”

Radek groaned and muttered something in Czech. “No. I have enough troubles without making an ass out of myself.”

“You really are an idiot, aren't you? Listen. You're a friend in need, and you need me. So do as I say, or so help me, I'll tell Elizabeth about the secret stash of you-know-what under your bed.”

“Friends don't blackmail friends,” Radek grumbled.

“You'll thank me later,” Vala replied, leaning down to kiss his lips.


	6. Six

Radek played with his sleeve cuffs all through lunch, and with a quick prayer, approached Ronon just as he was leaving the cafeteria. He cleared his throat as the other's eyes fell on him, one eyebrow raised.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

Radek cleared his throat again, gaining courage of a sort after a stern look and a wagging finger from Vala.

“I'm having a movie night. In my room. Because, well,” he waved his arms nervously, “you know Rodney and the Colonel, and they're always busy and Teyla has her child and I thought you might want to join me. If you're not busy.” He looked up at Ronon then. “But of course, if not, that, well, I mean we don't know each other very well, but Va—well, yes.”

Ronon grunted. “Sure.”

“Of course. I mean...Tonight?”

Ronon nodded once. “Yeah. ” An almost-smile. “Later, Doc.” And with that and a hearty slap on the back, he was gone. Radek forgot he was in a crowded room until he saw Vala grinning and winking from another table. He scowled and muttered to himself, only allowing himself to smile again when he was out of her view.

\- - - -

A few drinks always loosened Radek up. And right now, he was loose enough; he was at that point where he was confident yet lucid. He went around the room, checking the room for loose clothing or candy wrappers on the floor, dimming the lights slightly. When he heard the knock on the door, he stumbled, catching himself before opening up for his guest.

Ronon shoved a bag towards him. “I brought popcorn.” He glanced around the room. “You got a bigger window than me,” he said, strolling across the room. Radek followed him, mesmerized and counting his blessings because Ronon was in his room, alone with him.

At night.

It felt more intimate than he had expected. He stepped behind him and looked out at the sky, shrugging. “I think you could get a room with a better view if you asked.”

Ronon didn't answer, the silence drawn out for a few moments before he turned back. “What are we watching?” he finally asked, plopping down on the couch.

Radek felt suddenly self-conscious and made himself busy with the DVD player before settling in next to him, close enough to feel the heat of his thigh against his own.

“It's ahh, a movie about running,” he said with a blush. Ronon raised a brow, waiting for him to go on.

“I didn't know if you'd like it, but it's really very good. I mean it's not really about running, but well...she runs a lot. And I thought of you and...” he shrugged, pressing play and deciding to just get it over with. He realized he was starting to sound like McKay and that was not a thought he wanted to have.

He felt a heavy dread against his shoulder and Ronon's gaze on him but he kept still. Only when the opening music started did he grab a couple of bottles of beers for them, turning to see Ronon's eyes on the screen.

It was not long before he realized that...this movie was in German, and (Czech muttering) the subtitles went by very fast.

“Doc?”

“Yes, yes,” Radek snapped. “I'm sorry, I forgot. I...I can find another movie. Or I can read the dialogue to you. Though that would probably not be very entertaining...”

Ronon leaned against Radek, just enough to awaken all of Radek's nerves, and took a swig of his beer. “Yeah. You should read to me.” There was no reason that sentence should have sounded dirty but Radek found himself straightening and backing into his seat, wishing he could adjust himself. Ronon's arm felt heavy against his, and he pressed play again.

Ten minutes into the movie Ronon shifted. He didn't seem to be paying much attention.

“Are you—should I put something else on?”

“No.”

Radek frowned and his eyes went back to the screen, feeling a cold feeling run through him. They paused after the first third of the movie for a bathroom break. When they settled back onto the couch, Radek couldn't help but notice Ronon was sitting farther away. He went back to reading the subtitles, not paying attention to the words leaving his lips.

During the next scene without dialogue, Ronon spoke quietly. “So. You talked to Vala.”

“I, ah. Yes?” He wasn't sure why it was being brought up.

Ronon nodded. “I'm happy for you.”

Radek turned to him, confused, forgetting about translating. “Yes, she is...a friend.”

Ronon snorted. “You don't need to lie. You spent the night with her. So what?” He grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“That's not—” Radek started, waving his hand around. “We did not have sex,” he said finally, staring at the screen.

“Oh.”

“I am not interested in her,” Radek added, sounding harsh to his own ears.

He didn't look back to see his expression, not sure he wanted to know. It was all or nothing now, and he let his hand fall in between them, reading the words on the screen and stroking Ronon's leg almost imperceptibly with the back of his fingers. Several agonizingly slow moments later, Ronon's hand drifted towards Radek's, just touching his own. The movie's score was a low buzz, his blood pounding in his ears as he pressed back and laced their fingers together.

Radek inhaled a shuddered breath when he felt Ronon's thumb stroke his skin and he mirrored the action. The TV may as well have been off. He felt Ronon's gaze on him and turned, resting his hand on his cheek.

The anticipation of a first kiss was one of Radek's favorite feelings in the world; almost painful in its intensity, and incredibly arousing. This time was no exception, and his heart hammered in his chest as their breath mingled, a hot pause before their lips met.

It was slow and sweet, and it made his heart hurt when Ronon pulled him closer by the back of his neck, running his fingers through his hair. He whimpered as Ronon caught his bottom lip between his teeth and reluctantly pulled away, pleased to see the other was breathing as hard as he was.

“Ronon. This is—yes? I mean...”

“Yeah.” The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and Radek's laugh was cut off when Ronon kissed him again, pressing him back against the couch, their hands wandering each other above the waist, making the other shiver with each new bit of skin discovered.

Ronon's body was heavy and solid on top of him, and Radek moaned into the kiss, the mix of tender touches and slow, hard thrusts against each other shorting out his brain.

“Ronon...” He gasped as Ronon bit down on his neck.

“Radek,” he responded, hiding a smirk.

Radek pinched his side and tried to catch his breath. “You weren't actually jealous, were you?”

Ronon looked up from where he was nipping at Radek through his shirt. The light from the screen flashed against his face, making Radek feel a sudden swell of affection. He reached out to thread his fingers through Ronon's thick hair, almost not hearing his answer.

He felt him shrug. “I knew you'd figure things out.”

Radek laughed again, tugging on Ronon's dreads as the other's mouth trailed lower. He really would have to find some decent tech to thank Vala with.


	7. Epilogue

_Radek! ZELENKA! Come in, please!_

Radek groaned and reached for his glasses, muttering about whoever had the nerve to call him at this time. His legs were trapped by one of Ronon's draped over them and he was barely able to grab his earpiece before a strong arm pulled him closer.

“Yes, what is it?” he grumbled, trying to ignore the pleasant, scratchy feeling of a beard nuzzling into his neck.

Elizabeth's voice came back over the radio. _Doctor Zelenka, please tell me you didn't give Vala a puddle jumper._

Radek's heart stopped. “What?” he squeaked.

_Jumper Number 4 is missing and so is Vala. We haven't figured out how she got by without any of the night shift noticing, but I have a few ideas._

Radek heard a muffled, indignant “ _what!_ ” in the background.

_Zelenka, get down to the Gate room. Now._

“Unbelievable,” Radek spat, letting out a long string of Czech as he threw himself out of bed and dressed angrily. Ronon sat up and leaned on his elbow, watching him and smirking.

“What is it?”

Ronon shrugged. “Nothing. I'm happy.”

Radek fidgeted and looked down. “I—what is this?” He picked up a folded piece of paper on the table by the door, loose glitter scattering to the floor. Ronon got up and padded over, wrapping his arms around Radek's waist as he read.

 

_Dearest Radek,_

_I hope this note finds you well. Yes, I snuck into your room to leave it, but don't worry, I saw nothing ;) I know, you said I wasn't allowed to fly the jumpers, but this might be my only chance. I made sure to take your favorite, so I know it'll work right. I'll take good care of her. Thanks for everything. Until next time._

_Yours,_

_Vala_

 

Radek inhaled sharply. “I'm going to kill her.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just all pretend that Atlantis peeps would EVER give Vala the ATA gene therapy.


End file.
